


Pure White Snow

by Rattlesnake



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Fluff, Hannibal Loves Will, M/M, Short & Sweet, Will Loves Hannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 20:13:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14003808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rattlesnake/pseuds/Rattlesnake
Summary: Will is expecting Hannibal at his snowed in cottage for the night and contemplates how it would be to live there with him. But would Hannibal ever leave the city for Will?





	Pure White Snow

To say that Will was nervous would have been a spectacular understatement. As a matter of fact, he hadn’t felt this unbalanced for a long time. Since him and Hannibal had become lovers, to be precise. It was still surprising for Will, how much good that had done for him. Since Hannibal was his partner in every sense, he felt calmer, more himself and at ease than he ever had. 

Apart from right now of course, when he was anxiously awaiting Hannibal’s visit to his cottage.

Not that it was the first time for Hannibal to come over. He had been here many times. He had even cooked for Will in his kitchen and they had taken long walks with the dogs. But up to now they had never spent the night together here. Will had slept at Hannibal’s place numerous times already, but for some reason it had not been the other way round yet.

At the moment however, Will was snowed in and Hannibal had asked him if it wouldn’t be easier for both of them if he came to Will’s place for a few days. He could easily take a few days off, the dogs would be taken care of and Will wouldn’t have to drive in and out of town in this weather to see Hannibal. They never went a whole day without seeing each other and Will couldn’t imagine it any other way. At first Will had readily agreed. He was glad that staying apart for a few days didn’t seem to be an option for Hannibal either. It made everything a lot easier for Will if he didn’t have the feeling that he was the only one completely dependent in this relationship. Reclusive loner that he was, he had come to yearn for Hannibal’s company as soon as they were apart for even a few hours. Immediately things he wanted to tell Hannibal popped into his mind and he found himself longing for Hannibal’s intense gaze on him, his warm embrace, the way he listened to everything Will had to say. 

Today he almost couldn’t wait for Hannibal’s arrival but he was also afraid. For a while he had just tried to ignore the feeling, to push it to the back of his mind, but Hannibal had taught him always to address his fears and call them by their names. So he sat down in the rocking chair on the verandah, even though it was freezing cold and looked out over the beautifully snowed in landscape. The sight of the white fields and the trees that seemed to be covered in icing, made his mind a little clearer. He petted the fur of Charon, the affectionate stray he had adopted a few month ago, who never left his side if he could prevent it, and tried to find out why he was this worried.

I’m afraid he won’t like it here as much as I do, he finally admitted to himself. That was why he was so ill at ease. He knew how much Hannibal liked to have the luxuries of his spacious kitchen and carefully designed home around him. He knew that he enjoyed visiting the opera and having dinner parties. And Will … well, Will really belonged out here. This was his natural habitat, the place he wanted to live and he knew he would never want to leave it behind. On the other hand he dreamed about living with Hannibal constantly, waking up next to him every morning, doing the dishes together, taking the dogs for walks and reading to each other in the evening. He didn’t want to fall asleep alone anymore, didn’t even know how long he would still be able to, because he became more and more used to having Hannibal next to him, to being able to snuggle up to him when he was haunted by nightmares.

Still, he also knew that Hannibal belonged into the city, that he would always miss something out here. 

Hannibal’s Bentley turned the corner of the road and Will got up. They would work something out he told himself. There was a way this was going to work without him leaving his shelter behind. 

Charon raced up to Hannibal to greet him as soon as he got out of the car and Will’s seven other dogs followed right behind. They were well behaved around Hannibal, more so then they were with Will and didn’t jump him, but it was plain to see how glad they were to see him. A feeling that Will shared whole-heartedly. 

He trudged through the snow to meet Hannibal and felt the smile tugging at his lips. He was well aware of the fact that he probably had a great resemblance to his dogs right now. Hannibal pulled Will into a tight hug against him and as always Will relaxed immediately, and his breathing became deeper. Hannibal to him was what an hour of meditation was to other people. Only that meditation didn’t turn people on at the same time he supposed. Hannibal always had him wanting it in no time. It didn’t seem polite to immediately initiate sex after Hannibal had just arrived, however.

“I’m glad you’re here”, he whispered, stealing a kiss from Hannibal that had the other man smiling. 

“I’m still not used to being welcomed like this by you, Will”, Hannibal said. “It’s amazing. Maybe I’ll never get used to it.”

Will thought that maybe someday he wouldn’t have to welcome Hannibal as often, because they would be living together, spending even more time with each other. The thought was exhilarating. How could Hannibal have turned a convinced loner like him into someone who craved Hannibal’s presence all the time?

“I hope you will”, he said. “Come in. I’ll make us tea.”

“Excellent. Let me just get some stuff from the car.” 

Will followed him and Hannibal handed him some bags that were obviously filled with groceries. Will smiled. “Are you afraid of my cooking?”

“Not at all. I just thought the least I could do if you let me stay here is cook for us. It’s just a little something. Nothing complicated.”

“Well as long as it’s not…” Will searched Hannibal’s eyes and he shook his head. “It’s chicken.”

“Then I’m all in.”

They unpacked the bags in the kitchen and Will felt inappropriately thrilled at how domestic this was: Hannibal storing away little packages and boxes into his fridge, placing fresh cilantro and thyme on his windowsill, making himself at home like this. He had even brought some cooking utensils and Will almost wished he had brought them all. 

Hannibal knew his way around Will’s kitchen better than Will himself. And of course, this was no replacement for the modern and excellently equipped kitchen Hannibal had at home, but part of Will wished it could be enough. That Hannibal could somehow decide he wanted to live here with him. 

Will would agree on anything Hannibal wanted to change around the house, he didn’t really care about interior design and he knew that quite a few things could be improved around the place. He also knew that Hannibal had far better taste than him and that he needed new furniture. The only piece he had already replaced was the bed, because he wanted them to be able to comfortably sleep in there together. Hannibal had helped him pick the wide French bed and up to now they were both really happy with it. As a matter of fact Will could hardly wait to get between the sheets with Hannibal. It was astonishing to what basic needs Hannibal reduced him. 

For now he managed to push the thought to the back of his mind, because he wanted to enjoy watching Hannibal cook. He always loved doing this. It calmed him down in a way hardly anything had ever been able to. Almost as if his own personal time passed by slower while he was watching Hannibal cut meat or carefully combine expensive spices. He never asked if Hannibal wanted his help anymore. He knew Hannibal needed to do this alone. Even Will’s dogs noticed and refrained from begging for food as they probably would have done if Will was the cook. 

The cottage was soon filled with a rich exotic smell and Will closed his eyes to inhale. Until he’d met Hannibal, eating had just been another annoying necessity to him, like all the other needs of his body, that only ever constrained him. Things had changed a lot since Hannibal had stepped into his life and his new appreciation of meals was one of them. 

A new appreciation of sex was another. 

And the fact that he was openly thinking about it more and more often. 

Before there had been dreams, often dark and unsettling and a certain hidden need that he had never been able to completely satisfy. Now that Hannibal took care of it, it was still dire but not as dangerous and consuming anymore.

Will bit his lip. “That smells amazing”, he whispered.

“I’m glad it’s to your taste.” Hannibal held a little spoon to Will’s lips and Will’s taste buds exploded when the creamy sauce was in his mouth.  
“So good.” He opened his eyes and smiled.

“Let’s eat then”; Hannibal said and came around the counter to pull Will in for a short kiss. “There’s something else I want to taste later.”

At that moment Will would have gladly forfeited dinner, as excellent as his little taste of it had been, if it meant that Hannibal would make love to him right now. It had only been a day and it felt as if he couldn’t wait a minute longer. But of course he would never be so impolite after Hannibal had gone to the trouble of bringing the ingredients and preparing a meal especially for him.

They didn’t talk much while they were eating. Hannibal liked to spend his meals in silence and Will was glad about it, because it allowed him to study the refined and graceful way Hannibal ate. He was the only person Will had ever loved to watch while he was eating. As delicious as his Lime Chicken was, Will almost forgot to eat. He felt hypnotized by Hannibal. 

It still didn’t happen often but this time he was the one who initiated what happened afterwards. Hannibal had just carried their plates to the kitchen and put them on the counter when Will closed his arms around him from behind. He couldn’t wait any longer. He had to be sure that he was still allowed to be this close to Hannibal, closer than he had ever dreamed possible. 

“I need you”, he whispered.

Hannibal turned around and caught Will’s lips in a kiss and Will gladly opened up for him. When he was with Hannibal it always felt like more than bodily contact. It felt as if he exposed himself, laid bare what was inside him, to someone who understood, who didn’t judge. 

It was being completely accepted for who and what he is that made this relationship so precious, so irreplaceable for him and he knew that Hannibal felt the same way. 

When they’re in Will’s bed moments later, both completely undressed, naked bodies moving against each other, Will thinks that he would never have believed that anything so perfect, so wonderful could come into his life. In a way sleeping with Hannibal also feeds a hunger and he hadn’t realized how starved he was for this. He wants to worship Hannibal, wants to give him everything he needs, but like so often he is reduced to a moaning mess and all he can do is hold on and throw his head back, when Hannibal moves inside him, hitting the perfect spot again and again until his skin is prickling and his spine is arching and he comes screaming Hannibal’s name.

To his utter delight he feels Hannibal spend himself inside of him moments later and he reaches for Hannibal’s face with one hand, looks at him with trembling lips, trying to thank him without words, because he’s can’t speak right now. 

Minutes later when he’s still coming down from his high, back pressed against Hannibal and his arms tight around him, he takes Hannibal’s hand, brings it to his lips and kisses it. “I wish you could stay in this bed forever”, he whispers.

“I would like that, too.” Hannibal’s voice is velvety and dark from his own climax and Will is delighted at how satisfied he sounds. He’s never sure how contented Hannibal is by their encounters, because he’s always so far gone, but his demeanour afterwards tells him he too is deeply pleasured by them. “I’d like to stay here, Will.”

Will freezes, turns around in Hannibal’s embrace to be able to face him. “Do you mean that?”

“Does it frighten you?”

“No, not at all. I just thought you’d never want to leave the city behind.”

Hannibal shrugs. “It doesn’t satisfy me anymore. You on the other hand …” he nuzzles at the nape of Will’s neck.

“Hannibal, are you serious? Could you really imagine living here with me one day?”

“Yes”, Hannibal says with a smile. “The idea seems delightful. Coming home to you every day, walking the dogs together, reading to each other before going to bed and … this of course.” He softly caresses Will’s chest. “Would you like that?”

“I’d love that”, Will whispers and now he turns around completely, desperately pressing himself against Hannibal, because after this he definitely needs another round.

**Author's Note:**

> I know this was pointless fluff, but Kudos and comments are still highly appreciated!


End file.
